Midnight Dreamer
by AlluringMelody
Summary: Midnight with James and Lily. Part of Dreamer. One-shot


**I wrote this one a while back, never got around to posting it. This is an insert to Dreamer. Their first time. I know Dreamer gets a little racy but I prefer the line crossing stuff to be separate. This happens much later on in Dreamer. If this offends anyone, by all means tell me and I will take it down! Just wanted an honest opinion on this section.**

**Warning: NC-17. Don't read if not comfortable. **

It felt like their own personal world. The blackness of the slightly cold night encased them like a warm blanket. Bright stars shown, illuminating the pair in a beautiful glow. Lily laid down on the thick quilt. Her red hair fanned out around her. She looked up at James, who looked back at her with such tenderness that her breath hitched. She knew then, that she didn't just love him, she was in love with him. It was always there, her love for him. It was small at first, but once she accepted it, it only grew. It warmed her and soon she wasn't just breathing for herself, but for him to. He made her stronger, was her better half. Being with him made her whole.

James looked down at his lovely flower. The stars illuminated her already beautiful features, enhancing them. Those gorgeous green orbs shone with happiness and love. Love for him that he only dreamed would be requitted. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. She made him want to be a better man and he was never going to lose her.

James laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a happy sigh, instantly relaxing. He burried his face in her sweet smelling red hair. Everything about her was intoxicating. He could feel his heart race and knew she could feel it to. Lily turned her head slightly, catching his lips on hers. He never got tired of kissing her. The feeling of her soft lips was heaven. It was a deep, passionate kiss. The kind that left the pair gasping for the oxygen they forgot they needed. James moved back to hold her. Her slightly lose uniform shirt had risen during their kiss. Unthinking, he began to gently stroke her stomach. A jolt of desire hit him so hard that he lost his breath. Lily had felt it to. They were magnets, drawn to each other. James waited until he regained his limited self control until he began tracing circles again. His fingers felt like angels breath on her. It was so natural, so right. His hands teased her, almost going to low or to high. Lily was practically putty in his hands now. It wasn't just lust and hormones, it was complete acceptance to something that was right. She had no regrets when she slowly untangled herself from James and unbuttoned her crisp, white shirt. Each button that came undone speed up his heart a little more. She slowly pulled her arms out, letting her shirt fall behind her. Lily had on a white, lace bra, with a silver front clasp. She took Jame's slightly shaking hands and set them on the front of her bra.

"Are you sure?" James muttered, hoarsely.

"Yes." Lily said, breathlessly. As careful as he could manage, he unclasped her bra. She turned slightly, looking at him under her long eyelashes and let her bra fall. James saw her firm, full breasts, more than a large handful. Lily gave him a vibrant smile. He slowly inched his hands up, until they hit her breasts. He gave a gental squeeze, making Lily give a tiny gasp. He squeezed harder, feeling her erect nipple.

"You're so beautiful." He leaned down to meet her lips. Lily swirled his tongue around, running her teeth on it. James groaned, already very turned on. He moved down her neck, paying attention to her special spots. He kissed her breast, sucking slighting.

"James." She moaned. Hearing his name come out so needy was near his breaking point. Lily knowticed this. She slipped her hands under his shirt, working her way down. She gently stroked his hard penis, moving all the way around. She squeezed it, before caressing it again. "Do you like this James?"

"Mhmmm." It was all he could manage in this bliss. Lily's fingers moved away, to pull down his pants.

"Take me James."

"Are you sure? Would this be your first time?" He had to be sure. He wanted her so bad it hurt, but he needed to know she was ready."

"Yes, I want this." James needed no more encouragement. He pulled off her uniform skirt, to reveal her white panties, already slightly wet. He pulled them off, until they to were forgotten in their heap of clothing. James took his index finger, slowly inserting it in. Lily moaned, and James rotated it around, until he could put another finger in. He continued until she was good and ready, his fingers soaking wet. He kissed her deeply, liking the way her body felt against his. James moved on top of her, placing himself just above her. He inserted his tip, slowly working his way inside. Lily bit her bottom lip, to keep from crying out.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but keep going. I've never had something this big in before." James held her head, kissing her again until he was all the way in. He pulled out, to begin slowly going in again. "Harder James, faster." He thrusted quickly and Lily cried out in pleasure. They moved their hips together, him thrusting, picking up the pace. Their hands wandering all over each other.

"Lily I don't have much longer." He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"I want you to James." He waited only for a few more moments to comply, soaking her body. Lily moved down, kissing his penis. Both were breathing heavy. Lily had forgotten the pain, drowning in pleasure. It didn't hurt that bad anymore, but she would be sore in the morning. They fell back down together, holding each other. The chill air felt good on their flushed skin. James kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too."

The pair quited, content in sleeping in eachothers arms.


End file.
